


Ballad of Endgame

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Ballad of Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Ballad of Endgame

**BALLAD OF ENDGAME**

We waited and waited,   
And kept our breaths bated,   
Oh, when will this movie arrive!   
All psyched up and hyped up,   
Opinions we typed up,   
'Which immie deserves to survive?' 

The countdown was endless,   
The websites relentless,   
They kept us at high fever pitch.   
With pictures and teasing,   
The chats were SO pleasing-   
But downloading trailers-a bitch! 

Day Zero was nearing,   
We fans were all fearing,   
No promos, no PR, no ad-   
Only Edge was in view,   
With his whole motley crew,   
This was starting to look very bad. 

The big day dawned brightly,   
With tickets clutched tightly,   
We entered the darkened enclosure,   
Glued to our seats,   
Munching our treats,   
We watched two years' work   
Come to closure. 

Duncan and Connor,   
Two clansmen of honor,   
Locked in a struggle before us-   
It is over too quickly!   
Our tears flowing thickly,   
To Bonny Portmore's mournful chorus. 

So now, we have seen it,   
They have finally screened it,   
And we can discuss in detail-   
Dissecting, bisecting,   
Forever correcting-   
What DID these producers inhale? 

The rules of the Game,   
Were always the same,   
Until this new updated version.   
A Holy Ground quickening-   
To a real fan is sickening,   
And Duncan kills Connor? Perversion! 

Yes, there were mistakes,   
And I'm sure the best takes,   
Still repose on the cutting-room floor.   
But the action WAS thrilling,   
The drama WAS chilling-   
From the actors, you could not ask more. 

I would watch it again,   
Just to see Adrian,   
My reason? Well simply because-   
I do not need perfection,   
To give my affection,   
Love and loyalty overlook flaws. 

The movie did render,   
To Joe, our bartender,   
A new drink to add to his list.   
When a patron gets rowdy,   
And starts yelling loudly,   
He will get a 'decap with a twist!' 

With Duncan the winner,   
After that bloody dinner,   
His power will now have no equal.   
Let us hope this new might,   
Will help Adrian's fight,   
So HE can direct the next sequel. 

We will keep on discussing,   
Praising and fussing,   
On BB's, in chats and the rest-   
Let us try to be civil,   
Avoid tasteless drivel,   
Because Highlander fans are the best. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---


End file.
